


Avada Kedavra

by Gigi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi





	Avada Kedavra

He waits so,  
so quite like death.  
Fallen angels at his side.  
In this devil's nest.

There in broken white  
there is a scream.  
Wordless & Shapeless.  
It's there falling from bloodied lips.

Eyes frozen in terror  
watch, feeding a broken mind.  
Still wordlessly the mouth moves.  
Sound spilling as  
the body over flows with pain.

Tense these few minutes,  
hard. Some watching fearing  
the chilling sound shall never end.  
Others laugh with joyish sounds.

He waits. 1 second,  
3.  
A smile boring no good  
for the screamer.

Then a flick of a wand:  
quick, smooth.

The sounds stops.  
The screams settle  
in the air. Hanging  
there in pleading eyes  
and labor breath.

The dark lord nods.  
Then he waits as a flicker of  
green light spills over the screamer.  
In this one little kindness  
an end to the pain and joy  
of death is welcomed.

No pleasure through is found  
in a meaningless kill and broken  
will.  
He waits so quite like death.  
This just one more step.  
For only one matters.

Only one shall be  
a kill to set him free.


End file.
